My Last Breath
by BlkMarbleRose
Summary: Song fic centered around Holding My Last Breath by Evenescence. Character Death


A/N

'…' is thoughts

_Italics _are the song lyrics

is PoV change

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network and DC comics. Holding My Last Breath belongs to Amy Lee and Evenescence. I claim no ownership nor do I get money for my writings. My world slows to a crawl before crashing down around me. I catch her, but it is too late; she has fallen. Blood runs over my shaking hands to soak the dark fabric of her uniform.

The sounds of the battle still going on around us fade into the distance. Only she matters. My entire world has narrowed to a pair of pain-filled amethyst eyes and the gut-wrenching sound of her ragged breathing. She is fading fast.

_Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

She grasps my hand as though it is her last anchor to earth. Sorrow, regret, pain; they fill the once luminous depths of her eyes. Darkness is bleeding into gemstone pools, sucking the life from them. But there is no fear. Even in death she is strong, a true Titaness.

'I love you.'

The thought is weak and hard to catch but with it comes a cascade of emotions and colors. They fill my senses and I feel warm as I have not in years. Those worlds mean the world to me and the rare emotion behind them renders those three short syllables all the more precious.

_All I wanted to say_

_Was I love you_

_And I'm not afraid_

An involuntary cry pushes itself past bloodless lips as she arches against the pain I know is tearing her apart.

His arms are strong and infinitely tender. I am glad for his presence, glad I will not have to die as I have lived most of my life: alone.

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

It hurts to breath. I am falling into darkness. Only the arms of my lover anchor me to this world. But he cannot hold me forever.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured life_

_It ends here tonight_

Snow begins to fall and he reaches out to brush the flakes from my skin, but I stop him. I want to feel something other than this tearing pain. A sad smile touches my lips as I watch white lace dance below a black velvet sky one last time.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree_

_(Come find me)_

His dark hair falls about his pale face and over his eyes as he bends to press his lips to mine. For a single moment warmth floods though me and the pain retreats. He draws back enough to rest his forehead gently on mine. I taste salt and the spell is broken.

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

Pain rips through me and I feel myself slipping. He knows; I can see it in his eyes. He knows nothing can be done.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured life_

_It ends here tonight_

I close my eyes to hold back the tears that keep escaping to roll down my cheeks. I wish I could wake to find this all a dream. More than anything I wish someone could save the girl who lies dying in my arms. But there is nothing to do and no one to do it. Nothing will stop my heart from tearing in two as she slips away. So I give her the only gift I can: numbness.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake to know the truth_

_No one's there_

Darkness begins to filter in around the edges of my vision. I welcome it, welcome the lack of feeling his voice brings and the end of my pain.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me_

_As you fade to black_

I can hear him calling my name. But it is too late. The voice is too far and the night too thick. Not even the desperation in the enchanting voice can bring me back. It was too late the moment I fell. I am falling and the last thing I hear before sliding into eternity are the words that mean most to me in this world: "I love you."

_Say goodnight_

_(Holding my last breath)_

_Don't be afraid_

_(Safe inside myself)_

_Calling me, calling me_

_(Are all my thoughts of you)_

_Sweet raptured life_

_It ends here tonight _


End file.
